1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish hook removers and in particular to fish hook removers adapted to be inserted into the mouth of the fish, manipulated to engage the bight of the hook therewith, and subsequently manipulated to withdraw the hook from the flesh of the fish and allow its extraction from the fish's mouth while being held in the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,243, I have shown and claimed an improved tool for removing a barbed hook from a fish. The hook remover tool therein is provided with a cam means for positioning the barbed portion of the hook in a retracted protected position for facilitating withdrawal of the tool and hook from the fish's mouth.
Another fish hook remover having a recess for receiving the barbed hook is that of A. E. Daughtry U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,735.
Other fish hook extractors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,586,431 of Paul L. Krichbaum and 2,670,561 of Sydney A. Howorth et al.
Another form of such fish hook disgorger is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,570 of Erwin C. Lenzen, where the tool includes a looped end portion which is suitably manipulated to disengage and hold the hook during the extracting operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,879 of Benjamin L. Dorsey, a fish hook disorger is shown having a pair of curved fingers defining therebetween a notch.
In Charles R. Harkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,898, a fish hook extractor is shown to comprise a wire device having a convolute, or coil, end adapted to hold the hook during the extracting operation.
Leon H. Underwood, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,458, shows a disgorger having a coiled end which is adapted to hold the hook during the extracting operation.
The disgorger tool of Benjamin F. Borup, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,331, is generally similar to that of the Harkins and Underwood patents in comprising a coiled, or convoluted, end portion of a wire tool.
David A. Craig, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,625, shows an extractor which has a double element coiled end portion and a shield at the outer end of the coiled portion.
Charles W. Buller, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,626, shows a disgorger utilizing a helically grooved member and an opposite spiral end portion.